Gentle Guardian
by uwmuggle
Summary: Buffy and Giles are gone and Xander's left to take care of a very special gift.
1. Chapter 1

"Pop pop tell me about mommy and daddy."

Xander gathered the little girl onto his lap and smoothed back her honey blond hair, preparing to tell the story he'd told a thousand times before. "Your mommy and daddy were two of the most awesome people I ever knew. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met and the bravest. Not many things scared our Buffy."

"Because she had superpowers?"

"Yep, she was chosen to be a hero so she was faster and stronger than anyone else."

"Until Faith."

"Yes, until the others, but she was still the first, the best. She saved the world a million times without anyone really noticing."

"From the vampires." It wasn't a questions but a statement.

"From all the bad things. That's how we met, she saved me from a vampire. If there was anyone who could've loved your mother as deeply and as truly as your father did, it was me." The little girl tightened her arms around him, giving him her comfort. "And your father was the best man for her. He was like a father to me. Nobody else stayed as long as he did after enduring everything he had to. He stayed with us all."

"Not me."

"Evelyn Joyce Giles, your father is still with you. Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he isn't watching over you. If he had been given a choice he never would've left, but he wasn't and he was taken from you." He didn't mean to get mad at her, she was only three and didn't know any better. All this little girl knew was that her parents were gone. He knew when she was older she would discover the whole truth and he hoped that it would make her feel better.

"I miss them." The words were nearly drowned by her sniffles.

Xander patted her back, "Me too kiddo, me too." He stood up cradling her small form in his arms. "Come on little one, time for bed." He carried her up the stairs and put her to , pulling the princess sheets up around her. "Good night little Evie."

"'night pop pop." He was about to shut the door when her green eyes opened and flashed at him. "Pop pop is all the evil really gone?"

"I promise, now go to sleep." He shut the door and looked at the picture of Buffy and Giles that hung on the wall. "You'd better not make a liar out of me."


	2. Giles' letter

To Mr

To Mr. Alexander Harris:

Xander,

My dear boy. Goodness knows what you must be feeling right now. No doubt a profound and overwhelming grief since if you're reading this both Buffy and I have passed. I suspect that also angry with us for sending you away and denying you the opportunity to fight and die along side of us. It may appear that we may have acted selfishly to you, but we have a very good reason for doing so. However, let me explain a few things first in the hopes that it may help you to understand.

Buffy and I both had a vision just before Evelyn was born. In this vision we brought about the end of all darkness. I know that it seems like we've done this all before but this was truly the end. Evil had hidden itself away, in the Master, Glory, the First, every apocalypse we averted weakened the darkness, all it needed was one last fatal blow. Right now I imagine you think I've lost my wits and have been reading too much Harry Potter. Well my dear boy those books were remarkably close to the point. We had to do it for Evie, to give her the peaceful world we never got. There will still be vampires and murderers and probably even slayers, but darkness will no longer be able to infect the world the way it has for millennia.

We saw the only way to kill it was with the blood and possibly the life of a good person, willingly sacrificed. We could've chosen another slayer, we didn't go into the battle alone, but you know Buffy. If it meant keeping others safe she would not entrust it to someone else. I would not allow my darling girl to fail so I was given the job of ensuring success. The plan is not for me to die, but I suspect I will and if you're reading this our plan has been altered. Don't blame anyone because no one else knew, not even Willow.

Do not fear for our souls, we've died doing good and have gone to our peaceful and eternal rests, no one more deserving than our Buffy. I have no doubt that she will continue to watch over you all, as will I.

Which brings me to my real reason for writing this missive; although I hope what I've written so far has brought you some small measure of comfort. Our darling daughter Evelyn Joyce.

Let me tell you I had given up on ever having children. At first I was certain I didn't want them, then that I'd never find the right woman to have them with. Even after Buffy and I entered into our relationship children seemed unlikely due to her calling. I recall your surprise at find us not only involved but Buffy with child, but believe me when I say that your surprise could be no bigger than my own surprise or my joy. Thank you for standing by us both and helping us. We could never show our appreciation enough.

You know we made you Evelyn's godfather, just as Willow is her godmother. Our reason for this was our love for you, the son I never had, the brother Buffy always wanted. However we also made you her guardian in the event of our deaths because we knew that you would love her and cherish her as if she were your own.

I know we should've told you and that this won't be easy for you but I know that you'll accept this task with your characteristic courage and humor. Be good to her or I'll have no problem with haunting you for all eternity.

Your Friend,

Rupert "G-Man" Giles

Ps. Buffy says absolutely no vampires under any circumstances, souls or not.


	3. Chapter 2

He had thought there was something fishy about them sending him to pick up Evelyn from the daycare that day. Sure they said their car was broken and going to the shop, but it had been running the day before. His suspicions were confirmed when Willow called him.

She was just about to tell him what was happening when Buffy took the phone from her. "Nothing we can't handle Xander, you just worry about Eve. After you pick her up stop at the store for some dinner, we'll all be hungry later." She hung up before he could answer. Without looking he turned the car around and headed back to the town, calling the daycare and asking them to take care of Eve until someone could come get her.

Sure enough the car was gone from the house and no one answered the door. He began driving though the town cruising past anyplace they'd ever investigated as evil. He could feel a tension growing in him, the knowledge that his friends were in danger was certain in his mind. Did they think he was weak and wouldn't be able to handle it? He had survived just as many apocalypses as they had and had only lost an eye. That's saying something for a mortal with no magical abilities.

He paused at a stop sign and tried to focus on Buffy. Ever since they had joined to defeat Adam he could sense her as well as willow and Giles. Following the tiny pull in his mind he began driving out of town, into the desert, toward Buffy. He found her car alongside Willow's and several others. Once out of it he could hear the distant clamor of battle and see the flashes of magic. He grabbed his own weapons and ran toward the battle.

Buffy's ruse had nearly worked; the battle was nearly over by the time Xander reached the outside fringe of the battle. As he watched he could see Buffy move in to fight what he assumed was the big bad. Giles was right behind her, guarding her and waiting for something. Xander saw him fall and cried out but his voice was no match for anguished cry that issued forth from Buffy.

Xander stood motionless, on the edge, watching as she battered her foe mercilessly then for one achingly painful moment time seemed to slow as the big bad sliced into her. Before he could scream or move or do anything to help, Giles plunged his sword through Buffy and into the creature that held her. A blinding light moved outward causing Xander to shield his eye.

When he could see again all traces of their enemy were gone. He didn't need to hear Willow's sorrow filled cry to know that Giles and Buffy were dead, he could feel it. He knew they were no longer bound to each other and there was only one thing that could break that bond.

He dropped his sword and ran back to his car. The tires squealed and gravel showered the parked cars as he peeled from the lot. There was only one thought running through his mind as he sped through town. Get to Evelyn, make sure she's safe.


	4. Buffy's letter

Dear Xander,

Dear Xander,

My knight in shining armor. Don't hate me. I did what I did for my daughter and I know you would've done the same if you were me. I'm not coming back this time, I've earned my rest. I'm just sorry I have to leave all of you. Tell her I love her every day.

And I will so kick your butt if you let her near any vampires.

This is the way it has to be. We'll meet again someday. Of course you'll be all old and wrinkly and I'll still be young and beautiful, but I'm sure we'll recognize each other. In the mean time, find yourself a nice non-demony girl and settle down. I love you, always have, always will.

Your Buffy


	5. Chapter 3

Their carefully concocted plan had gone off without a hitch. The others had kept the minions at bay while Buffy and Giles made their way to the evil entity at the center of it all. Just like the first it changed shape to try and distract them, to break them. Sensing their connection it focused its efforts on Giles, changing into Joyce, chastising him for taking her daughter. When that didn't work it tried something truly insidious, turning into someone they both instantly recognized. Her honey blond hair and startling green eyes, there was no mistaking the daughter of Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles, all grown up.

Giles' sword faltered, even though his mind told him it wasn't real. Sensing victory it ran him through with his own sword. Giles fell to the ground, the sense of failure bringing tears to his eyes. He knew he wouldn't make it, would never get to see his daughter grow up. He watched Buffy take on the evil with a fury he had never seen as his eyes clouded over. She was magnificent but in her rage she made mistakes and soon he struck.

It held her to it, taking Giles' form and licking the side of her face, a blade pressed against her throat while blood poured from her wounds. This was the end and they both knew it. Their eyes locked, filled with tears of love, hope and sadness. Buffy couldn't look away, she smiled at him, and mouthed the words "I love you". With strength none of them had suspected Giles drew the sword from his body and thrust it through her heart and into his evil counterpart's chest. Its eyes widened in shock and it let out a howl of fury before exploding into a ball of white light and energy the spread across the field in a wave.

Giles dragged his body over to Buffy pulling her body against his, kissing her one last time and drawing his last breath. Willow found them moments later, their arms wrapped around each other, peaceful smiles on their faces. She knew nothing could be done this time to bring them back, she also knew that this time, she didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 4

"What are you writing?"

"A letter to Xander. He'll be quite put out when he learns what we've done."

"I know, I wish we could tell him, but it won't work if he knows, he's too much the hero."

"And you?"

"Letters to Eve. One for each birthday." She sniffed and he put his arm around her. Suddenly she was sobbing into his chest. "It's so not fair! I don't want to leave her Giles. I've barely gotten to know her and now I have to leave her!"

"I'll do more research, perhaps there's another way…"

"You know there's no other way."

"But I don't want to lose you. I've waited so long for this and I don't think I can go on without you. Losing you once was nearly enough to finish me off." He was crying unabashedly now, "We didn't get enough time, not nearly enough time."

They held each other and sobbed until there were no more tears left. He wiped there traces from her cheeks and kissed the tracks away. She held his palm to her face and kissed it. "I'm almost done, then we can go to bed. Tell Xander that if he lets her date any vampires I'm coming back for his soul myself." Giles chuckled but it was the mirthless sound of someone with a great worry on his mind.

Each of them finished their letters quietly, secretly hoping that they would be unnecessary but knowing that at least one of them would not be returning. Buffy sealed her last envelope and added it to the stack. She stretched her back, feeling it pop in several places. "Let's go to bed Giles."

He held out his had for her and she took it smiling up at him, always the gentleman. They climbed the stairs together stopping at the door to their daughter's nursery. Quietly they tiptoed in and gazed down at her, sleeping peacefully her thumb in her mouth. Buffy bent down and kissed her forehead, sweeping back the golden curls away from her face. Giles wrapped his arms around her as her thin frame shook in silent sobs. "Come away dearest, come to bed." He led her from the room and into their own.

Silently they changed for bed then climbed in together. Buffy immediately situated herself in the crook of his shoulder, listening to the sound of his soothing heartbeat as he stroked her hair. She heard his breath catch and looked up to see him trying to wipe away his tears.

There were no words as she pulled him to her, kissing his tears away. They made love that night, the kind of love that people make when they know they might be parted for along time, full of tender kisses and touches. Afterward they held each other until they fell asleep waking up with the sunlight still wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Buffy's 2nd letter

My darling daughter,

My darling daughter,

Today is your eighteenth birthday and I'm sorry I can't be there for you. I bet there are lots of times when you're angry with me for leaving you, but I hope my letters have helped you understand why I did what I did, why I sacrificed so much.

I hope that your father has been there for you, but we both knew that he might leave just as I did. If that is the case I know Xander has done a great job with you. I bet you've given him a hard time, especially if you're anything like me, but remember that he loves you just as much as me and your father do.

I hope you have a wonderful life, full of all the opportunities my calling never allowed. Remember it's okay to love and don't be afraid of getting hurt, it makes you stronger. The hardest thing about this world is living in it. Just remember, no vampires.

Your loving mother,

Buffy Anne Giles

Ps. Buffy isn't a very good name for a daughter.


	8. Giles 2nd letter

Xander,

Xander,

You've survived eighteen years with our daughter and if she's anything like her mother (or me for that matter) no doubt you've had a difficult time of it. Thank you so much for everything you've done for her. It's now up to you to take my place at all the important events in her life. Walk her down the aisle at her wedding, be the grandparent to her children. Tell her we love her, always have, always will.

Thank you again Xander, you've been the closes thing to a son that I've ever known.

Sincerely,

Rupert


	9. Chapter 5

Xander folded the letter and put it on the table. He had not expected the courier to show up with another letter for him. It had brought the painful memories of that day eighteen years ago flooding back to him. Still trying to process the fact that two of his best friends in the world were dead, he held a screaming Eve while signing for the envelope.

Willow had finally taken her while he opened it. The letters tumbled into his lap, eighteen for Eve, one for him, along with the legal documents granting him guardianship. Only after he read the letter and looked at the papers did he realize they were both truly gone and he finally allowed himself to cry. He took the baby back from Willow and stared into her eyes; so much like her father's and made a solemn vow to take care of her.

Now eighteen years later he was confident that he had done well. Evelyn was graduating from high school; she'd been accepted at a top university and had a steady boyfriend who was most definitely not a vampire. He loved her more than he thought was possible for someone not biologically related to him.

Evelyn came into the den, a ridiculous party crown on her head. She saw him quickly wipe away his tears and she sat down next to him, putting her arms around him. "It's a great party pop, you should come join it."

"In a minute," he patted her leg.

"You're thinking about mom and dad."

"I got another letter from Giles today." He handed it to her and let her read it. "Have I done a good job?"

"Only the best."

"I'm sure I've made some mistakes along the way."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I couldn't have asked for a better dad." Neither one of them mentioned Giles, they didn't have to.

"Come on, I don't want you to miss your party. Your mother would kill me." He took her hand and led her from the room.

In the corner, barely visible, Buffy and Giles smiled at their retreating backs. They knew they had made the right choice entrusting their daughter to Xander. Smiling at each other, they slowly faded away, safe in the knowledge that their daughter was safe and had grown into a beautiful woman.


	10. Author's Note

Howdy fans,

Some blatant self-promotion here. I've posted a new story over in the Buffy section. I know Buffy/Giles may not be everyone's cup of tea, but if you like Snape/Hermione it might interest you. So pop on over and check it out. Only two really long chapters long and the first one's up. First Comes Baby?!

Thanks,

uwmuggle


End file.
